A Princess and A Prince
by Raven the Ravenous
Summary: My first AAML oneshot. A typical setting in the rain.Despite having only been with him again for a brief time, and then being separated from him for only a year, no, being separated from him for two years felt like a thousand years...


**__**

I don't own Pokemon. End of story. Except for this one. It's mine! And also, I've never done a one-shot Pokemon fanfict before. This is my first one, A Princess and Prince. Short and sweet, just the way it should be! By the way, can you guess who the pair are? Also, this was done a few months back before I even got an account. I wanted to see what people thought of my AAML stories.

A Princess and A Prince

She stood out there, under the small roof the building, waiting by the double doors. She was waiting for her prince to come. Despite having only been with him again for a brief time, and then being separated from him for only a year, no, being separated from him for two years felt like a thousand years after she heard that he had went to another foreign region, without telling her, without her. She thought that he didn't seem to care about her, since the days when they traveled together, they would always fight hours on end over the littlest thing. She thought that because she was gone, he didn't care, but she was wrong. He did care yet she did not know how much.

He walked on through the heavy rainstorm, trying to get to the city that was only a few miles off from his starting point, but it felt like a million years to him even though he was not practically far from it. The mouse on his back looked onward toward their destination, the city of the blue aura, as the young man trudged on through the storm. In his hand, he supported his backpack by the strap yet in the other, he held onto the handle of something covered by white sheets to keep it from being soaked as he pressed onward, through the storm to his destination.

She paced back and forth anxiously, looking at the storm that had cast itself over the road to the mountain as she heard the door open. "Lil' Sis, you've been waiting out there forever! Come inside before you catch a cold!" a woman a few years older than her said. She had blonde hair. The girl turned to her.

"No. I'm going to wait here for him, even if it means catching a cold." she said firmly. The blonde woman just shook her head and went back into the building, closing the door, as the girl stretched her neck out. "Where are you?"

The young man had finally made it into the city, but the rain persisted, as he checked under the sheets to see if the object he was bringing was still dry. It was, as he looked on at the city streets. Stores and the citizens were still busy, as little children wearing their rain clothes splashed around in the huge puddles, as their mothers would come by and scold them for making mess to the passerbys. The young man just smiled at them for their innocence, as the children and their mothers turned their eyes to him. The young man noticed their eyes, as he ignored them and pressed on, ignoring the many heads turning to him. Some began to whisper the rumors that were spreading about the young Gym Leader having fallen in love with a young man, as the young man recognized his description: tall, glossy raven hair, eyes of a deep warm brown, wears a red and white cap with the "L" insignia on it and always has a yellow mouse hanging around him. That description was so shocking to him that instead of letting the rain push him back, he pushed through the storm. It wasn't long until he reached his destination and saw a familiar girl standing outside her home, wrapping her arms around her slender figure to keep warm. The boy just grinned, as while her back was turned he said, "Sorry I'm late."

---

The girl froze at the voice, as she turned to him. "Y-You're here!?"

The boy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, and I didn't forget what you said." as she blinked.

"What do you mean? That you should win at least one Pokemon League tournament?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Um, that you will achieve your dream of becoming the next Pokemon Master?"

He shook again. "Nope, keep trying." he said, smiling.

"Hmm, that whenever you got enough money, you will pay me back for my bike?"

He didn't answer. She looked at him. "Well…?"

"Well, you got that right, but there's one thing that's missing…"

She put on her most intimidating face. "So, what is it, mister? My bike right?"

He nodded and pulled the sheets off to reveal a brand-new orange bicycle with a pink basket, as she looked at it with astonishment. She covered her mouth. "Y-You remembered!?"

"That's not the best part yet. Read the writing on the side that I had engraved on it."

She walked over to it, as she looked for the writing and began to read it.

_"To Misty Waterflower, my best friend that helped me by believing in my abilities as a potential Pokemon Master. Not only that, I love her more than anything in the world."_

Misty looked up at him. "Well?" he asked.

She stood back up and smiled at him. "Oh Ash…"

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, something he never expected before but now took as a sign of something more… She pulled away slowly. "I love you too."

Ash smiled. "Yeah and y'know what?" as he moved towards her. She looked up.

"What?"

He pulled her close to him this time and together, they both shared a sweet and long kiss in the rain. The prince and princess were finally together, as the yellow mouse smiled at the two humans. "(Aww, so sweet, that's AMML for you!)"

**The End**

**_So, what did ya think? Cute, Sweet, wanna barf cuz you're a flamer? (Go back to hell, ya bastards!) Whatever, review and don't flame me! It's my first one-shot and if ya are gonna flame me, go easy at least!_**


End file.
